A Wife's Broken Smile
by MySweetEden
Summary: Love is the most powerful thing in the world, having someone you want to love you, love you back is the greatest blessing. Even if Fate is on your side, gives you what you want. But what's the sense of it if the person whom you want to be with has already given his heart to the one he loves? You hold his fate of love, but she holds the key of his heart.
1. Prologue

**Fine's POV**

Fate was on my side, it gave me what I wanted…I'm happy, really, really happy. This world that follows the destined pair rule, how we were destined to be together, how we were bound to get married and build a family together. There's nothing else I can ever wish for.

But, still…how my happiness can bring you such despair, made me feel so weak and hopeless.

Every day, every night, I tell you how much I love you, I show you how much I love you. But all of those, seems to drag you down in that sadness that's caging you, we can never go against our fate as destined pair.

I'm sorry, that I had to be the one to be bind to you. But I won't let go nor give up, and for that...I apologize.

* * *

 **How've you been everyone~! So yeah, it's me again and it's been quite a while. Due to some personal problems I had encountered, it depressed me to the point that I've come to the decision of deleting all of my stories, because I felt that all of it was not good enough. As an author, I'm disappointed at myself to some things I failed to fulfill in my stories, but here I am again trying to bounce back, sorry again and I hope you guys can bear with me~**

 **The new story this time focuses on: Love, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, and how one determined wife will do her best to keep things together, even if the other party does whatever it takes to break it. Even if the world was on her side but the only one person she wanted to be with is against her, how will she keep things balanced?**

 **There will also be an omegaverse type of story here, will be explained on the next chapter. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, please do tell me -v-. This will be rated from T to M.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

**CHAPTER 1: Fate**

* * *

 **Fine's POV**

Feeling the breeze of the morning made me so relaxed, as I stand here outside our room, holding a cup in my hand, drinking coffee first thing in the morning as a blanket covered my shoulders from the coldness. I glanced back to the bed to see my husband, Shade, who was still fast asleep. He looked so comfortable and peaceful, I looked back in front to see the birds flying so free up high, soaring the sky with wings that could fly anywhere they want. I sipped some coffee then went back inside.

I sat to the bed carefully, trying to be really quiet not to wake him up. Today was his day off from work, and he looked really tired last night. I put down the cup in the table next to our bed and covered him properly with the blanket lying beneath his body.

The time was 7 am, I stood up and headed downstairs, getting ready to prepare breakfast. I cracked some eggs, put out some bacon on the fridge because he likes it very much. The sizzling sound of each plop of the egg whites spread out some delicious aroma in the air, as it was followed by the bacon I was getting ready to fry after. I sliced some bread and designed the food for a more appetizing look, when I heard the door upstairs slam softly, I was excited for him to sit down and eat the breakfast I made.

But who was I dreaming…

He looked at me coldly, as I saw him dressed up and glanced at the table I just finished preparing. He turned around to go towards the door and put on his shoes, tapping his feet and just like that, he headed out once again. I was used to this, he was probably heading to my sister again. She prepares breakfast like me for two, and that's where he wants to eat every morning.

" _Guess I'm eating alone again, as usual,"_ I sighed but still didn't let it get me down. 2 months after being married, nothing changed. But I'm still happy that I could stay with him, this was my only dream ever since I met him. Even if he loves my sister, even if the one he wants to be with is my sister, I'll never stop holding on to this dream that finally came true.

 ***Knock Knock***

When I heard someone knocking at the door, I stood up to try and see who it was, oh! It was Altezza.

"Mornin'~" I cheerfully greeted as she immediately glanced at the table, she sighed then looked towards me.

"Where's your husband?" I just blinked and smiled at her, because I know she already knows the answer.

"That bastard really doesn't care, every morning you prepare breakfast, waiting to finally have the moment where you can eat a proper meal together but none of that even came for the past months you've been bound together." I held her hand, she was irritated again. Altezza was like a sister to me, she's a doctor who works at the main hospital here in Sunny City. She's a great friend, sister and doctor with a big heart.

"It's okay, well anyways, why did you come here? I thought your rest day was still next week?" I wondered, maybe I forgot another medicine to drink.

When she held up a bag with a receipt in it, written with 'omega pills'. I was startled for a moment.

"I couldn't count the days anymore, is my heat already near?" I asked as she looked at me, she was worried again. Omega are those people who are bound to be paired with an Alpha, heat is like a mating ritual for us, during an omega's heat, the alpha which is the partner is also affected, pregnancy rate during heat is high and partners are wild if our pheromones are strong enough to drive them crazy. While beta are people who are born normal not affected by an omega's pheromones, they are paired with another beta. But compared to an Omega and Alpha case, they are free to choose who they want to be with, who they want to build a family with. Unlike us, our partners have been decided ever since we were born, our bodies react by instinct once we meet our destined ones.

"Has he bitten you yet?" I just closed my eyes, and smiled to look back at her again. This time, she showed me a soothing look in her eyes, she felt so sorry at my situation. I pinched her cheeks then took the bag full of medicine. By what she meant by being bitten is like a permanent binding of an Omega to their partner alpha, during heat, once an alpha bite the omega, the bite mark will remain there forever and that is also a mark that the omega can no longer be together with other alphas, once a marked omega mate with other alpha, their body will reject that alpha, they will throw up or feel sick.

"You really keep rubbing it on me you lil' devil, how can he bite me when he hasn't even touch me." I chuckled, playfully, I threw it as a joke but it made her even more aggravated.

"He…Hasn't mate you yet!? Then what did you do in your heat last month!? Don't tell me you went outside?!" She was so angry this time, I shake my head and it made her calm down. Yes, omegas during heat without a partner and going outside is a suicide, you'll be a rabbit being hunted by a pack of wolves. Omega's pheromones can attract alphas to the point of wanting to impregnate the omega in heat, that is why we take suppressants when our partners are away, to prevent the pheromones from spreading. But in my case, my pheromones are so strong that even strong meds can't calm it down, I have to inject much more strong suppressants but that strains my body, which is why Altezza hates giving me medicines.

"Fine…No matter how stubborn you are, the way you're living your life now, is like digging your own grave. I know you're waiting patiently for Shade to look at you as his wife, but how long will that even take? Even if your patience can handle it, remember, you're an Omega, your body needs your pair's warmth and love." My smile disappeared, the pain in my heart was beginning to throb more.

"I know…I know that much…But waiting patiently, is all I can do. Love will take time, besides, Rein also has a destined partner, once she is bitten, there's a possibility he'll give up and- " she cut me off with a demanding tone.

"And what if he doesn't? What will you do?" she got me, I couldn't say anymore, even I don't know what I'll do.

"I don't know, maybe if I got there, I'll find the answer." I smiled, hugging her and thanking her for worrying about me.

"No matter how small things happen, tell me…Okay, Fine?" she hugged me tight as I nodded.

When she left to continue her work, I sat on the couch in the living room. The breakfast I prepared got cold so I patched it up and put it on the fridge. I opened the bag Altezza gave me and it was a pile of medicine to drink and inject, there was also an instruction there that she wrote for me to follow.

More than my sister Rein, I was more open to Altezza. Since me and my twin grew up separated, my mom was in America and my Dad was working here, we never got the chance to watch each other grow and have fun together. But even if she's my twin, I am not giving her Shade! Hmp!

I put the bag upstairs and looked at the calendar, I wasn't sure when my heat was going to start but I have to be cautious for now. I lay down back to the bed and I could smell Shade's scent, it was so soothing. I hugged the blanket and felt that he was hugging me, even if it was an illusion, I was still happy.

Then I felt my phone vibrated, my eyes really widened. It was a call from Shade! What do I do!? I started panicking since this was the very first time he called me!

"H-hello?" I greeted as I answered, it was a first silent then he answered.

 **[Go to the Fleur Café, Rein wants to meet you.]** Then the beep came in and it was the sign that he ended the call.

No matter how cold he gets, that won't push me away.

I prepared myself then headed the café where me and Shade first met. (Will be a story for another chapter)

I was nervous, why did she want to meet me? I was starting to have doubts.

When I recognized Shade's back, I went there and to my surprise, I saw an unfamiliar Hazel colored headed guy next to her, and my heart went beating really fast. My husband was there wearing a blank smile as they saw me coming closer.

"Fine!" She stood up then hugged me, such good sister. But on my other side, I can feel that Shade was staring at me coldly.

"Meet Bright, he's my partner." She smiled as I saw Shade's expression darkened and my heart throbbed in pain.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bright. I heard a lot about you from your twin, you really do look identical!" both of them were cheerful, but his (Shade) mood was not. When we sat down, I sat next to Shade and I felt him moved his chair a bit away from me, I felt another twinge of pain in my heart.

During the whole introduction, Rein keeps looking at Shade and he also keeps looking at her. I felt…so left out, even though I was his wife, he never looked at me with such dreamy eyes. When I glanced at the guy Rein's soon to be partner, he was staring at me which made me nervous.

W-was there something on my face?

"Bright, you've been staring at Fine for a while." He flinched when Shade noticed, it made me happy, but what comes after his statement…made me cry.

"Wanna switch places then? You seem to be interested in her," Rein and Bright was shocked by what Shade said and I felt like tears will flow out so I stood up unknowingly which caught all of their attention.

"S-Sorry, can I go to the bathroom for a bit?" when I hurried towards the rest room, tears was already starting to fall. No, no, Fine. You must not cry, his cold treatment today is nothing compared the past days you've been together. You'll be alright, I shut the door in the cubicle I was in and sobbed there quietly.

After I finished a short cry, I patched up my makeup and tried covering the red puffy bump below my eyes. When I went back, Shade didn't even look at me while Rein and Bright showed me a worried look.

"Have you guys tried the orange sponge cake? It's really good!" I said as soon as I went back to the table, and after the conversation ended. We went home.

"I'll drive you home," Shade offered to Rein as I looked away.

"N-no need to! You need to drive your wife home safely instead!" Shade glanced at me then was about to say something when Bright butted in.

"Alright, I'll leave Rein in your hands to drive her safely since you seem want to, I'll drive Fine home in your stead. I want to talk to her too about something concerning Rein." My heart again throbbed. What's up with this pain I've been feeling since this morning.

Just like that, we went home separately, and the trip towards my home was quiet.

"Does he always treat you like that?" He sprung up which surprised me.

"He may seem like that but he's really kind," I answered as he looked at me with uncertain eyes as we were walking near my house's gate.

"He is kind, so kind to Rein. But he treats you differently," I couldn't say anymore after what he just said.

"I know you just met me, but here, I'm kinda troubled seeing my girlfriend receive this love letter from a married guy" he handed me an envelope. I saw who it was addressed to and it made me…really weak.

 **[From: Shade ; To: Rein]**

"Please take care of yourself, and by the way, I heard a lot about you from my sister, Altezza." Things happening one after another, I kept getting surprised and unknowingly I grabbed his sleeves then said.

"C-can you stay for a bit…just…after I read this letter?..." I said softly as he nodded then quietly waited.

My hands was trembling and even if I was scared, I opened the letter.

* * *

 _From, Shade._

 _I'm searching through many ways on how I can break the bond, please hold on a little longer. Fate may decide my partner, but my heart will always choose you, I've always loved you ever since and up until now, please don't give up on us._

* * *

My tears, I stopped them, my heart was throbbing in so much pain that it made me go down on my knees, Bright came closer to me.

"Are you alright!?" He asked worried as he looked at the paper I was holding.

"You should…really give up on that kind of man. Rein loves him too, I'm just on the side waiting for her to tell me directly what she really wants, since I respect her decisions. But as an alpha, I can tell that what you're doing is not healthy, you seem so pale and your touch is cold." I was still trembling but I had the strength to answer back.

"When…you love someone and he is fated to be with you, even if he has someone he has on his heart at the moment, he'll learn how to love you with patience. I'm not in a hurry, I know he'll turn this way." I tried standing up slowly and I managed to, but I was still holding on the metal of our gate.

"Your decision can wait, but your body can't." Heh…Like sister, like brother.

I sighed in relief then smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, worry about how you can drive Shade away from your future wife. I'll be fine, I won't give up either, even if my body can't wait, I'll make it so it can." I pat his head then went inside and bid him goodbye.

 ***Throb, Throb***

H..Huh? This is weird…My breath…I can't…I'm hyperventilating… everything is starting to wobble.

I grabbed my phone immediately and contacted Altezza.

It was ringing, but she couldn't answer at the moment, she must be taking care of her patients. So when the voice call was directed I told her that I was feeling a bit weird. Then, my sweat was running none stop and my chest hurts so much, my body was losing it strength until I was in the floor lying helplessly, my vision was giving up. I tried standing up and weakly went upstairs and headed to the bed.

I should contact…Shade…

I took out my courage and called him, but after a few rings, he ended the call…and that was when…everything went black.

Within this darkness, my memories starts flashing back from a year ago. When Shade and I met for the first time, and how our fate, was tied together.

It was a fine afternoon, coming back from school and already heading back home. A new café along the path towards my house caught my attention, it was a flower café, the scent and the colorful blooming flowers gave more brightness to the café, it was mesmerizing.

When I entered in, the sweet smell came to greet me, and I was pulled in to try their new menu, there was a dark amethyst headed guy on the opposite direction of my seat and when I glanced at him and his eyes caught mine, that was when I felt my entire body shaken, both of us stood up unknowingly and was both panting. Our body was responding, he was the one, and I fell in love at first sight. I felt so happy, but I was confused, he looked so…pale and seems like he was not happy about it.

He came walking towards me then gripped my hand so tight that I squealed in pain, then dragged me out of the café and somewhere near a dark place, he pushed me on the wall then cornered me, both my back, shoulders and hand was throbbing in pain. He then glared at me with an angry look.

"Why the f*ck now?" he gripped my shoulder next then I didn't know what happened next, but all I remember was he clicked his tongue then went away.

I slide down, quivering in fear and teary tried to stand up. What did I do wrong? Judging from his attitude now, it seems like he won't be interested on marrying me nor taking me as his pair. So I guess, I won't see him again.

I grabbed my bag and went home, I was pale and didn't have the strength to walk, but I still pulled myself up.

A couple of days passed by, here I thought I won't see my destined partner, but then he showed up on the same café we first met that time, my heart throbbed…He was laughing, he was smiling…and at a girl who seem so familiar to me. When the girl came closer, I saw that it was my twin sister Rein, who just returned from America with my mom. I was still not used at talking to her, but…as I heard, she was also an Omega like me.

My feet just moved over to them then I tapped Rein's shoulders.

"R-Rein, let's go home. Mom and Dad are planning to eat out tonight, so we need to prepare." She was surprised and so was he, my sister stood up and introduced me to him.

"Oh, Shade. This is my twin sister, Fine. I talked to you about it through letters when I was in America right? Well, we haven't had any sister moments to compile so here I am, excited to." She cheerfully introduced me as I formed a smile but he…vigorously stood up then grabbed Rein by her hand.

"Rein…I don't want hiding things from you but, it seems like your sister is my pair bond." Her eyes widened, then tears was shown in her eyes. I was surprised and was about to go near her when Shade moved closer and as a result I was bumped over.

"G-Good for you Shade…I mean…She's my…and its destiny so…" she was sobbing, I couldn't do anything…why do I have to feel bad about it. It's not my intention to fall in love with him either…

"Screw destiny! I don't want to marry any other than you! You know that! As long as I don't mark her, we will just be tied with pheromones and you don't need to worry about it!" I bowed my head…letting my bangs cover my eyes.

We might be tied up with destiny, but your heart…I'm not sure if I can pull you to me.

* * *

Months came by…

My parents and Shade's parents went on a meeting for our marriage settlement. It was sudden, I know I shouldn't be happy about this but… having him to my side and him as my pair, building a family with him. Just thinking about it…makes me smile.

When we came on time on the right place, and was currently waiting for Shade to arrive. Both parents was happily chatting with each other. And when he stormed in with Rein on his side, I couldn't help but look away.

"I'm not gonna marry Fine! Mother! Father! You know how much I love Rein!" he protested as his parents stood up and argue back.

"We know, dear. But we can't do anything about this! It was decided by nature, you can't run from it son. Me and your mother apologize, as parents, we are ashamed that we have to force you to marry the woman that doesn't hold your heart." When his parents bowed down, I stared at him blankly, and that put him to the spot. He didn't have any other choice, so he just once again glared at me…and the settlement went on. And all that time, he was holding Rein's hand.

Rein didn't know what to feel, and I couldn't blame her. I was gonna steal the man whom she ever loved, and that made me despise myself. I discovered a disgusting personality inside me, it was an omega me who wants to have Shade all to herself, but as if I'd let it eat me.

3 months after the plan, we both got married. The kiss to vow made it hard for Rein and Shade, we both stayed together the whole day, but his heart was still so far away, when I came to Rein, I bowed and apologize.

She replied with a broken smile.

The night on the same day, Shade…refused to stay in the same room with me. I was about to stop him from leaving when he shoved me then looked at me with taunting eyes.

"I don't give a sh*t even if we are married by paper, remember. **The only woman I'll ever love is Rein and not you** , so whatever business I have with Rein. Doesn't ever concern you, and if you dare to dive in, I'll make sure you'll regret it." And from that day on, he kept going out, not even staying long in the house, just to change clothes then leaves.

I cry every night, alone in this empty house. I felt so lonely. I found out that Rein and I had the same heat date, not the exact day but during preheat days, the omega's partner must stay by her side until the heat actually comes, which is why, I'll be in trouble during my heat. I looked at the calendar, my heart almost skipped a beat, my heat is next week. Which means Shade won't be home until then.

I received a call from Altezza, congratulating me for my marriage.

 **[Fine! Congrats~! AAAAAHHH I'm so happy for you!]** She greeted cheerfully as I chuckled, but I didn't like hiding things from her, so I think it's okay telling her this.

"Ne…Altezza, I know I'm married to him, I'm happy, I really am…But…" I paused, my heart couldn't take what we were talking about, but it's so much painful to keep it to myself…so, I said it.

"But I think…He won't ever love me," she was silent, so silent after I said that.

 **[…What do you mean?]** And I told her everything. She was angry, and started getting worried about me.

 **[Then what about your heat?]** I sighed, I know it's not easy but I'll try surviving through it.

"I'll just…Inject 2 times the medicine, so it'll come down somehow." She gasped then immediately stopped me.

 **[Fine, listen to me. Injecting too much medicine in your body is bad! And at your case your pheromones won't come down unless you take much stronger medicine compared to other Omega heats!]** I know, but it's not like Shade will like the idea of him making love to me would he?

"Do I have any other choice? This is the only thing I can do…" Altezza also noticed how hard it sounds for me, so she stopped other suggestions and said that I should be more careful for now.

"I really love him Altezza, something like this won't bring me down. I'll make him turn this way, no matter how cold he gets, I'll do what it takes to make him see the same way I see him in my eyes."

 **[Flashback Ends]**

Such vivid memories, then when I came onto my senses. I realized the same familiar ceiling, and I knew I was in the hospital again. Altezza came running towards me with a very worried look on her face, and alongside her was doctor in this hospital, since this was her workplace, she requested to the head that whenever I get issued here, she'll be the one to take care of me.

"Fine! What happened?" She asked teary, clasping both of my hands and hugging me.

"I'm not sure…but all I remember was that I called you, saying that I was feeling kinda weird…and I also tried calling Shade but he didn't answer, then I blocked out." Both of her eye brow narrowed, she flipped her phone then called a number, which I presume was Shade's number.

"Altezza! You don't need to-" I was about to stand up when I felt dizzy and fell down, luckily the doctor caught me and put me back properly to bed.

"Mrs. Fine, [lease, don't strain yourself, you're still recovering. Nurse Altezza, please take that call outside, the patient's condition is not on the right time to be consumed with stressful emotions." I appreciated the doctor's concern, but not hearing them talk makes me more stressed.

"I'm sorry Doc, but this will only take a short call." I heard the phone clicked, he answered the call.

"Go to the hospital I'm working, now." Then she ended the call immediately. Both of them have been close friends, but their friendship turned a wrong path ever since we got married. Altezza started hating his personality, especially his way of treating me.

The doctor took out a paper then told us about my condition, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Every second, she was becoming more and more irritated, which worried me. She's being like this because of me, because of my own decision of letting this kind of life continue. But, Altezza knows how stubborn I am, especially to the things I want the most.

"Mrs. Fine, I know that Nurse Altezza has been telling you that what you're doing is not really healthy. Your condition will turn worse and worse if you don't change it. Omegas are sensitive, their emotions can hurt their bodies. That is the reason why you felt aches in your chest because of your partner's rejection and also your own overwhelming emotions." Being an omega is so tough, but this is a trial for me to conquer…but I do wish my body will last long 'till the day I'm waiting for when Shade will come to love me arrive.

"I'm so sorry, this won't happen again." I bowed my head and the doctor sighed in relief. I looked at Altezza who seem to be waiting for Shade to arrive, I'm scared. I don't want to bother him, this was just an accident.

When the doctor went out, she looked at me then said.

"You're lying, aren't you?" I flinched, haha, she really see through me.

"Well…I guess I am…Besides, I don't even know what will happen next, I haven't improved on how Shade can treat me better." I looked at her in the eyes, she cried so hard…Her eyes are swollen.

She patted my head then offer me food to eat, I didn't have much appetite so I just ate a little. Just then when a knock on the door came, and my heart started beating faster, even if on the other side of this wall. My instincts, and my body knows that it was Shade, when Altezza opened the door she immediately slapped him which made me gasp.

"I know goddamn well that you don't care about your wife, but at least check how she's doing once in a while! She always keeps things to herself, you know how sensitive omegas are! Rein is also one so how come she's so different to you?" I tried standing up to stop them from fighting but I didn't have the strength to.

"Rein is different because she is the one I wanted to marry! How should I care for someone who I don't even give a damn and forced me to this pointless marriage?! If she wants to divorce I'll be more thankful if she does that!" my eyes widened…Oh no…I'm not in the right condition to hear any of this…

 **-Throb Throb-**

"Shut your mouth! Do you even know what Fine's condition is right now?!" She yelled back, I was starting to catch my breath again, even if I did cover my ears, I would still hear their loud voices.

"A-Altezza…I can't…-huff-…" I reached for her sleeves and my vision was starting to distort, I somehow saw Shade's expression, he was confused, he doesn't have any idea what's happening.

"Fine!?" She rushed towards me then checked my pulse.

"Hey! Call for the doctor!" She yelled at him, sadly, that was the only time I can hold my conscious, and I once again drifted to a darkness which I don't know if it has an end to it.

[To be continued]


	3. Chapter 2: Love for last (Part 1)

**CHAPTER 2: Love for last**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** **Rated M up ahead, you have been warned.**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Altezza was once again pacing back and forth, she looked at her best friend, she let out a big sigh and sit down. She couldn't get off that moment when Fine was panting, out of breath and was so pale, she promised herself that she wouldn't let her best friend in that kind of situation again, but she got so carries away when Shade arrived.

She glance at the so-called husband at the other side of the bed, he was staring at her blankly. No emotion in his eyes and was literally just scanning the fragile girl that went to her critical condition as an omega. The doctor scolded her for her actions, not to mention that she is the nurse specially assigned to her best friend's every condition, but her reckless action almost killed her.

She was lost in thoughts, she already knew that this will happen again in the near future. So she swallowed her pride, stood up and went near Shade, bowing her head saying.

"I beg of you, Shade. Please, have mercy on Fine. Look at her, because of her stubbornness she is deeply digging her own grave, I know that you know how very much she loves you. But please, at the very least sleep beside her every night, pat her head, hold her hand and hug her. All of that is enough for her to maintain a stable condition, and I beg of you…Please, stop with the harsh words. I know that you might not be in her position, but you don't have any idea how painful it is to get rejected by your fated partner, her own body is devouring her with pain, if this continue…she might die." Shade pulled back for a bit, he was surprised to see the girl whom he known has a high pride, whom he always have a fight with and never got along with ever since he and Fine got married is now bowing sincerely in front of him. He looked away for a moment, he is weak to people who is deeply begging for him on a favor.

But, this time he knew that he went really far. Those hard words he said earlier to Fine was below the worse. He glanced at his wife, her pale color made him bit his lip and clench his fist.

"Alright, as far as those. I will." He stood up and left the room.

Altezza sprung up and took her best friend's hand, slightly cold but still warm enough.

"Please Fine, stop making yourself suffer…" she cried once again. She wondered why, of all the people in this world, why does her best friend had to be paired with someone who unknowingly will be the one to kill her at such a very young age. She knows how stubborn Fine can be, and what she fears the most is that, her body would slowly drop from resistance and it'll be too late

 ***Knock Knock***

Altezza glanced at the door, she guessed that the doctor have arrived since it's about time Fine's results comes out.

"Nurse Altezza, concerning Mrs. Fine's condition here are the results…" the doctor handed her a huge pile of envelope, she read through all of it. And the outcome didn't made her happy, she gasped, completely speechless and was utterly shocked.

"D-Doc…this can't be real right?" She faced him but he shook his head, Altezza's fell on her knees, then tears, was again flooded on her cheeks. She punched the floor, frustrated at herself.

" _I'm so sorry Fine…I'm so…sorry.."_ she sobbed, crying out loud.

* * *

When Fine regained conscious, she felt so sick, her head was still throbbing in pain and she couldn't move her body. When she glanced at her side, she saw her best friend's face, devoured by sadness and was completely in despair, Fine knew what that face means, so she took a deep breath and took a moment then spoke, which made Altezza surprise to see that she was already awake.

"So… I guess…" Fine was hesitating to ask her, but still…she already knew what her results was.

"I don't have much longer time to live, is what the results are saying right?" she flinched, looked away and crumpled the papers a little. Her best friend remained quiet, Fine took the time to somehow think things through.

"I already knew that I wasn't gonna last long-" then, she was cut off by Altezza's shouts.

"Then why? Why did you have to push yourself to this kind of limit when you know that you're body is already telling you to stop?! The results…most of them have stated that over use of suppressants, your body reached its limit from such strong medicines! This is why I keep telling you to…Just stop chasing after Shade, do you think that you dying will make him look at you? Love you? Fine, you're looking for sympathy, and I know that it's not what you're truly looking for!" She started shedding tears, her emotions welled up, didn't want to yell at her best friend who was not in a great condition.

"I thought that…I can still make it, I can still save you…but…I'm sorry…It's all my fault…It's too late, if only I didn't put up with your selfishness…" Fine tried to sit up, and she managed to, holding her hands and tightly hugging her.

"Altezza…It's not your fault…Please, don't blame yourself, I'm telling you the truth, it's not your fault." She patted her back then think twice before telling her the truth she has always been hiding from her.

"How can it not be my fault when…" she couldn't continue as her tears and sobbing increased.

"…When both of my parents found out that my results consisted of strong heat cycle, the doctor said that in such rare cases like mine, I need to take stronger medicines, rather than taking pills, I should inject them for it was more effective, and…he also said that, omega's with my case, only managed to reach around 20 years of age or a bit longer than that. Some says that unexplainable miracles that when Omega with such case finds her partner, their pheromones will be the cure or some sort and that will give us a chance to live longer…But, haha…I just had a bad luck this life time. And that is why I'm telling you that it is not your fault." Altezza's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what Fine just told her, and that made her hug her best friend even tighter. Fine's rare case has only 2 percent of omegas experiencing the same strong heat cycle that is why most of the doctors who specialize omegas only know this kind of conditions.

"Altezza…Can you not…tell Shade about it? I'll tell him myself, well not like he'll care anyways." Fine tapped her shoulders as she nodded. She felt so helpless, not being able to make her condition better.

Fine is now 18 and will be turning 19 next year, now she even doubt herself that she'll reach that age. But still she hasn't given up on her dream…to make Shade look at her, just touching him, hugging him, talking to him is all enough. Even if he doesn't turn her love back anymore, because she believed that, she doesn't have enough time left. Just doing all of those as one last moments with him has already build herself a mindset.

"Be sure to tell him, because if you don't he might blame himself." Altezza managed to stop crying and calmed down.

"Haha, I'm rather sure that he'll be happy about it," she looked sad, she couldn't even tell what reaction her husband will show her once he heard that she only has a little amount of time to live. Will he be sad? Happy? Altezza didn't know what to say to her, because even she doesn't know what that kind of man is going to think.

"…Rest, you still need plenty of it. I'll go back to my area, be sure to call me when you feel weird or need something." She patted her head as she nodded and nuzzled herself back to the bed comfortably. But Fine couldn't go back to sleep, afraid that…it might be her last vision on this world, she was starting to feel anxious, and scared. She doesn't want to die, she wants to live longer like anyone else. And softly, her sobs and tears shattered down.

She doesn't regret the fact that her foolish and selfish actions have accelerated her own death, she was following what her heart and mind is telling her to do, it's because she loves her fated partner. She clasp both of her hands, prayed and bowed her head to give her a little bit more time, just enough time to make good memories with him, she may not be able to take it with her after death or she might even forget it. But all she wants is to leave no regrets, she lived the life she wanted…that's what she wants to leave as foot prints.

And an unexpected thought came to her: _at a time like this, how you wish you were born normal and fall in love with free will_.

* * *

The next day, Fine was discharged from the hospital and was brought home. However, the doctor suggested that they should still keep an eye on her. But Altezza was busy with work, so she called Shade to go back home and take care of her.

It is dinner time, and there was a crowd of silence covering the dining area. He wasn't saying any word and so was she, because this was the very first time that they ate a proper meal together.

"…How're you feeling?" She flinched as she heard him asked, but he wasn't looking at her.

"I-I'm feeling okay, I've had enough rest." She responded, tapping both of her index finger below the table cloth, she was feeling so nervous.

He put down the bowl and chopstick, glancing at her and examining her carefully. She was still pale.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, a slight cold tone but there was a small hint of caring behind it.

"I don't have any appetite, don't mind me. Just continue eating," she smiled as he sighed, which made Fine anxious, wondering if she did something wrong.

"You need to eat a little, you have to drink your medicines." She was surprised to see him walk near her and pulled the chair next to hers, grabbing the bowl and spoon, dipping to get some porridge and carefully blow it, then feed it to her.

" _E-e-eh? What's happening? Why did he suddenly turn this caring?"_ Fine was happy but she couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change, is it because he already knew that her days are counted? Is he doing this out of pity?

Small bites, nervously swallowing, she managed to finish half of the bowl. Shade handed her the medicines, which she drink afterwards. Fine couldn't find the right timing to tell him about her results, but she'll be able to tell him…eventually…is what she thought.

Shade stood up to clean the dishes they ate on, and she felt sleepy, remembering that her medicines consist of drowsiness side effects.

"You can go ahead upstairs, I'll finish cleaning this and I'll be following after." Fine nodded, so she stood up and headed to their room. She wished that his kindness would last and never change, for this was the best feeling she has ever experienced. Now she envies her sister even more, being able to receive such kindness every time. But she didn't let herself hope for it too much, for her heart was telling her that maybe he was doing this because someone asked him to, or could it just be that he knows the results that he is now simply fulfilling her last wishes.

She tossed those thoughts aside and just got satisfied by the fact that he started caring for her, even if it was a command by someone else or a petty pity.

The door slowly opened, and Shade was there to come in. She stared at him as he stared back.

"What is it?" he asked, changing his shirt and going to the bed beside her. Fine just simply shake her head, she couldn't dare to ask a question. He lay down, pulling up the blanket and covering her body along with his.

Now…now was the time that Fine has decided to tell him. But as she stare into his eyes, she felt…nothing, as she expected, Shade feels nothing about the care he shows to her.

"G-goodnight…" Fine mattered as she closed her eyes, and he turned his back to face the other way.

Even though the medicine was strong enough to make her fast asleep, she couldn't, she started feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Then after an hour or so, sleepy as she can be, her conscious won't let her sleep.

 ***Ring Ring***

She flinched after hearing Shade's phone ringing, she was about to stand up but good thing that she didn't. After few rings, he heard it then quickly stood up, making the bed bounce.

"Hello?" he greeted, she was waiting to hear who called him. And to her surprise…it was Rein.

 **[S-Shade?...]** Her voice was shaking, Fine shut her eyes close when she noticed Shade glancing at her side.

"What's wrong, Rein?" he softly murmured, but Fine could still hear it.

 **[H-Help me…It's so painful…I don't want anyone else…I only want you….Help…-sobs-]** Then, Fine realized, that Rein was in heat. Such pleading cry made Shade stood up and hurriedly went outside, and just when he was about to open the door. She couldn't deal with the pain anymore and spoke, which made him surprise.

"Are you going to her?" Fine asked not sitting up and just stay lying down, clenching her pillow.

"You do know that…when Omega's are in heat, tendencies of marking her will be high. And do you know what will happen if you mark her even though she's not your fated pair?" She caringly asked, Shade gritted his teeth. He wants to shout at her, but a promise was a promise not to say cruel things to her anymore.

"…Well, nevermind…I never hoped for the day that you would mark and hold me come, for I won't last that long, or more like the percent of it happening will be likely…zero." Fine was holding back her tears, just so she could finally be with Shade, everything just always seem to start falling into pieces.

He on the other hand was shocked, his heart begun racing…From what he heard to what Fine just said, his Alpha body reacted. He knew that things…are not looking good.

His body moved towards her, crawling in the bed and vigorously grabbing her by her shoulders, pulling her up and landing a deep kiss. Both of them were surprised, and Fine just observed that he entered his heat. And of course, as his fated partner, her body will react by instinct.

But she didn't like what's going to happen so she tried pushing him away.

"Shade…! No! Stop!" he was panting, even he himself couldn't control his own body, for it was craving for his destined one.

Fine's tears begun falling down, she doesn't want him to him not until he returns her feelings back. And she can't see his disgusted face while being held by him, so she kicked him hard and went out, running towards the bathroom and locking the door, but before that, she managed to grab her phone and contacted…yes…Bright.

"H-Hello? Bright? It's me Fine, I got your number from your sister…can you bring Rein here at my house? I know she's in heat too but…please, bear with it somehow, wear a mask." What Fine was doing, was simply stupid, she knows that.

 **[I will…but why?]** He asked as she took a deep breath and telling him that Shade was in heat.

 **[Are you sure about that? Judging from your voice, you're also in heat, so why would you be willing to let the man you love hold another?]** Fine must hurry so she concluded things.

"His body is reacting by instinct, I don't have the chance, but this might be it to be honest. But imagining seeing him holding me with a disgust look on his face is more than I can't bear, I don't want him to love me forcefully this way…Fear gripped me first rather than desire, so please…Shade might open this door forcefully and it'll be all too late." She begged as Bright remained silent for a moment then asked.

 **[What if he marked her and she gets pregnant?]** She trembled, her body wants to be loved, wants to be hold. She was even wet down there, this is why Omega's heat is troublesome.

"Then that's it, I won't bother to get in between them anymore…That would be my final chance and I will say good bye. Please…hurry, I don't have much time either." Fine heard that he was in a car already, he probably already carried Rein in his car.

 **[Alright, I'm heading there now, but don't end the call…I think I'll lose myself because being caged in this car with her pheromones running wild, is already driving me crazy, even with this mask on.]** She answered it as a yes and talked to him until he arrived, Shade on the other hand was still in their room, trying to stop himself from going after Fine.

This was the first time he couldn't control his heat, probably because Fine lingers for his body and his body reacts the same way.

(Compared to Bright and Rein, there is somehow no love that ties their body together, Rein doesn't hold feelings for him and so might be for Bright. That is why he can manage to control his urge to hold her, but on the other hand Fine loves Shade very much that her pheromones are sending signals to his Alpha body of wanting to be held so badly, that is why he's having trouble controlling his urges. So if both parties loves each other, that'll be even wilder, no more control and will just be panting above the bed, making creaking sounds unstoppable until both of their heats are over –winks- (heats last 3 to 5 hours) so until then, an Alpha can surely get an Omega pregnant.)

Fine told Bright the pass code to the house's lock system and he managed to enter carrying Rein on his arms, she came out of the bathroom and pointed at the door upstairs.

When he entered the room, he could sense the same kind as him, alpha, being pulled in his heat. Shade was surprised to see Rein, coming near her and carrying her away from him.

Bright bowed to Shade, a sign of leaving Rein to his care.

But he was worried about Fine, what will happen to her after this? He knows that Shade, will surely bite Rein, and if that happens, she will no longer have a chance. He went out and walked back down to see the pink headed girl, who willingly let her husband hold another woman, on her feet, panting so hard, sweating nonstop and her juice has already made her panties wet. She is a mess.

Bright gulped, tapping her shoulders as she flinched.

"P-Please…Stay away from me…even if you're not my partner, you're still an alpha, you'll get my pheromone's heat…"she pushed him away with one hand, and it was too late…Bright was under her heat. She stared at him in horror, pushing him away with force this time.

"No! Don't!" Crying and begging, she couldn't afford to let her husband hold her, but she's even more against of being held by someone else.

"I..It's weird…M-My body is not listening to me…why…is your pheromones so strong?...I could handle Rien's but yours is just too sweet…makes…my body tingle and want for it more…" Bright unconsciously pushed her down and ripped her shirt, revealing her fair white skin that made him more insane.

Fine's heat are stronger compared to other Omegas (as stated in the previous chapter) that is why she takes stronger medicines, but now…seems like calling him was a big mistake, she could have just waited for both her and Shade's heat to be over but she couldn't bear seeing him in pain, but now she has finally see the horror of an Alpha's pheromones during their heat.

Her body was reacting to his touch, as Shade hasn't bitten her yet, her body will react to other alpha's touch.

"I'm…sorry…" Bright was panting, sliding her pants down this time…she fought back with no strength, but she won't let him hold her, just until she heard her sister's loud moan in pleasure. The light and hope in her eyes disappeared, for she was willing to let her husband hold the man she loves but she is not willing to hear them make love until the end.

She stopped fighting back, Bright saw the dark loom of sadness that covered her face and tears was still flooding down. He wanted to hug her, but his body was doing different, he sucked her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. Fine was already weak, and hearing them make love made her even weaker.

He was stopping himself, until Fine's body unconsciously hugged him and whispered.

" _Do what you want,_ " he trembled, a deep, low yet sweet voice and the eyes he was staring was no longer Fine's, it was the eyes of an Omega, begging to be filled with sperms.

[To Be Continued…]

* * *

 **Hiii everyoneeee! So yes, this chapter is insane, but still~ Hoped you liked it ovo.**

 **Lemme know what you guys think~ I will update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 3: Love for last (Part 2)

**CHAPTER 3: Love for last (part 2)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Rated M up ahead, you have been warned! Act of rape might be spotted on the further content of the story, so to the dear readers who can't handle extreme plots, please exit xD.**_

 **Here's my respond to the reviews~:**

 **-** **tinker3bellz** **: thank you so much for reviewing as always as reading my stories~ -cuddles- I got some of the idea mainly [omegaverse] from yaoi manga (yes, yes I'm revealing that I'm a fujoshi xD)**

 **-** **MoonVistheu** **: Thank you for the comment and for reading it! Yes, even I don't know what to say to my own creation as well.**

 **-** **Kard** **: Thank you! Does the scenes happen too fast? Or the love scenes are just too powerful? xD**

 **TO EVERYONE:** **If you guys think that the story is happening too fast please tell me xD.**

 **Let's proceed now shall we?~**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Fine swirled her arms around Bright's neck, giving a seductive look and hungry lick on her lips. She was already driven by her heat, and most probably unconscious to what they were doing, her body is only doing the only thing it wants. Not being able to be in physical contact with Shade for like a month and just managed to touch him when he was sweet made her thirst for more.

Bright on the other hand was trying to snap out of it, but the sweet aroma of her pheromones is absolutely driving him crazy, it was a sweet smell, and for most alpha, it was a scent of a delightful meal. Being able to hold such strong heat based Omega won't surely suffice their hunger, however, he knows that Fine was not doing the thing she wants. The one who was provoking him was none other than the real omega inside her, it's like her lustful side, because most of the omegas who have been under such strong heats will likely lose themselves.

Fine hovered down, made him surprised as she opened his zipper. He tried pushing her, but he was also weak and very much hard down there. He wants to put it in her, he wants to make a mess out of her, but everything will surely change once this is all over.

"F-Fine…please stop…I can't control myself anymore…" he panted, begging for the pink headed girl. Her dimmed eyes blinked in confusion, then she proceeded to what she was planning to do. She grabbed his thing, smoothly she caressed the back and nibble the tip of its head, swirling her tongue, as the bitter taste made her flinch and pushed it deep in her throat, making Bright squeal out in pleasure. But it has a mix of guilt in each sound he makes.

Bright couldn't hold himself together anymore, the way he was trying to balance things while she was pushing herself to him made him in a tight position for he is an alpha, he may not want it but his body needs it. He couldn't take it anymore, he gave in to the pleasure, to the sin and to the blissful insanity that can both change their future. He thrusted his thing back and forth in her mouth, making each slide in her throat felt so good that he wanted more, but it was not enough. He took his thing out of her mouth and flipped her on the other side, making her facing the opposite way.

He took off her shirt and pants as well with the panties, licking his finger, panting each process, he inserted two fingers in her sensitive flower, making her moan out in pleasure. Bright was amused for Fine was already shaking her hips and his finger can already reach deep inside her, he spin his fingers around as he was trying to find one very special spot.

" _Where is it…."_ He muttered to himself as he tried digging his fingers deeper, and there, when his finger slide in one area, she flinched and her moan was so loud that made him smile.

"Found it," Fine looked back at him to see him trying to take off his pants and grabbing something in the back of his pocket, a condom.

" _Do you still need that?"_ The lustful girl asked as she put one hand above his hand that was holding the condom. He nodded in return as an answer.

"You're pregnancy rate is high, not to mention that you're in heat." He ripped it off with his mouth then put it on. His body couldn't wait to penetrate her insides, however, deep inside him, his conscious was still stopping him. But, at this rate, his body can no longer be stopped. The same with Fine, he has also been holding back for Rein, because he respect her decisions.

The tip entered her flower slowly, making her eyes widened and her tongue to stick out. It was as if heaven and earth collided, it felt so good for both of them, Bright couldn't stop his hips anymore, for the deeper he slides in, the harder it was to stop himself.

" _No need to hold back…"_ Fine climbed up to her neck and up to his ears, whispering such tempting words. Just then he realized how an Omega in heat can be so dangerous.

With every thrusting motion, both moaning in pleasure, Bright changed the position as he flipped Fine to face the bed and clench on the sheets, as he moved a bit higher and thrusted with a deep and fast pace.

" _Ah! Ah! M..More!"_ Fine held his hands on the side of her thighs as she continued screaming for more.

Just as then as Bright was thrusting his hips nonstop, his eyes caught something dangerous, it was Fine's back neck, now this was really getting in a tight spot.

When both an alpha and omegas are making love, biting the back of an Omega's neck is tempting for an Alpha, so he bit his lips as he tried to cover her neck and bite his own hands, making it bleed deeply. Fine was wondering what he was up to, but the movements down there made her occupied.

After 2 to 3 rounds, they were still full of energy, but in the middle of somehow a counted round, Fine was already unconscious. Bright sat down, clenching his fist, punching the ground and then pulled his own hair. What has he done? Why did things turn out this way? Both of them have never ever thought of making love to one another, but they were somehow in a similar situation that it couldn't be avoided anymore, and this was the first time that he was informed that she had a strong heat.

He glanced at the tired girl on the ground, with only garments of their clothes covering her pale body. Even though what happened was wrong, nothing can be done anymore for it is already in the past. But still, the pity in his thoughts for this kind hearted girl was deep. For Alpha's it was only natural for them to control their heat for most of the time, their heats don't drive them crazy like omega's do. And their heat is only activated once they are near to an omega in heat or their partner in heat, so he couldn't believe that Fine managed to control herself for almost a month and a half.

He crawled near her to see how she was doing, but things got a bit tense when he noticed that she was much more pale than usual. So, to check things out first before panicking, he grabbed her arms gently then checked for her pulse on the wrist and below the jawline. His heart started beating faster, why was her heat beat so faint? This was not normal as far as he knows, so he immediately dressed himself up and covered her body properly. He must hurry, or he feared that something bad might happen.

Dashing outside In the middle of the night as he took out his car key from his pocket and entered the car. Laying her down gently on the backseats. Good thing that his sister's hospital was near here, so he drove as fast as he could and he immediately got there, the nurses assisted her immediately and unto the emergency room.

Soon after checking things with her sister Altezza, she joined in inside to monitor her.

Bright tried calling Shade but his phone was unavailable. Curse came out of his mouth, wondering if he was always like this whenever Fine is sent here.

He always feared hospitals, for like when he was little, he always believed that hospitals were places where they either survive or ascend to the land of the judgement where you'll be considered to be ascending to heaven or descending to hell. And Fine's condition made his fear worse, she was trying to fulfill her dreams as an omega, and that it to end up with your fated partner, but that destiny was ruined by that special someone, and she risked her life on the line.

After 2 hours of waiting, he was there seating anxious and couldn't calm himself down at all.

Then the swinging sound of the door was heard, making him stand up automatically, his sister greeted him with a devastated look on her face, which concluded, that things didn't end up well.

"H-how's Fine…?" He started, as he saw his sister shed tears.

"She's….unconscious, and the doctors can't find the reason why and can't tell when she'll wake up."

Hearing it made his heart throbbed in pain, Altezza's eyes was telling him to tell her everything that happened.

"Why are you with Fine? Why isn't Shade the one who carried her here? I'm glad and thankful that you did that, you did not do anything wrong." She asked, making him hesitant to tell her what happened.

"Fine…Called me to bring Rein to their house, and during that time both of the twins were already in their heat. And I didn't know that Fine had a strong heat cycle and of course it'll be hard for Shade to resist, however, instead of taking the chance to let Shade hold her and mark her, she asked for her twin to go to their house. Saying she couldn't bear to look at the disgusted and sad face he might show if Fine let him hold her, and that is the same for me…So, I took her there, and…things got complicated that…I was the one who accompanied her during her heat instead of her husband. And Shade was busy on Rein." Speechless and discombobulated look was written on his sister's face, and all of that was immediately replaced with anger.

Making her slash her phone out and contacting Shade, it was still unavailable. But she didn't give up yet, so she continued on dialing, until it got through.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FINE IS SENT HERE AGAIN. HURRY AND GET YOUR F*CKING ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled out of frustration and sadness.

 **[I can't.]** Was all the reply she received.

"WHAT THE HELL DO—" then what he said next, made her utterly shock and made her throw her phone away, causing it to break into pieces. Bright was shock on what she did and asked her.

"W..What's wrong?" He helped her up, but she was too slumped down, and when she said the reason. He showed the same reaction.

 _ **[I marked Rein.]**_

* * *

 _[To Be Continued…]_

* * *

Hi everyoneee! A short chapter, and the next chapter will be the part 3 of Chapter 2. Apologies if it is short! Hope you liked it!  
Lemme hear what you guys think~


	5. Chapter 4: Love for Last (Part 3)

Greetings everyone! Den-chan here~ Thank you to all of you for waiting this patiently **–bows-** , sadly as always busy with school works. Here is the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and please do review~

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Rated M up ahead, you have been warned! Act of rape might be spotted on the further content of the story, so to the dear readers who can't handle extreme plots, please exit xD_**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Altezza froze, cold sweat was pouring down her face, she slowly glanced at her brother who was currently grasping what was happening as well.

 **[I marked Rein.]**

Yes, they definitely didn't hear it wrong. Different sorts of emotions came to Altezza, she slowly stood up, grabbing the strength to go by her best friend's side, looking at her face and at the same time, clenching her fist while biting her lips, she bit too hard that it started to bleed.

"Altezza, stop…Hurting yourself will not do anything…It's not your fault." Bright came rushing to her side, puffing her cheeks as he squeezed it tight to stop her from biting her lips further.

"Not only did I fail Fine once, but thrice…" Her tears broke apart, she grabbed her cold hands, nearly feeling a corpse body.

"This is how cold an omega's body is whenever they don't receive love from their pair…I know that for a long time…Fine had already given up, she already set her mind that she'll be dying, and maybe she prioritized her death wish more than her lifespan, and that is being with Shade," Bright's eyes widened, because just now, his sister revealed that Fine doesn't have much time left.

"Wait…What do you mean by that?!" Bright suddenly shouted out, surprising Altezza which caused her to stop crying.

"What I said is what I meant Bright…Fine doesn't really want others to know except me…But, apparently, her life span won't exceed 20 years, plus her condition right now…The doctors already feared that she have a year or two left, or worse…Months." Something pricked Bright in his chest, it hurt so much to hear it…And why was that? Both of them didn't really spend much time together but she already had such great influence in his life, or maybe he thought that it was the fact that he was an alpha and she was an omega.

"Is there…no other way around?" He mumbled weakly, his sister just shake her head, and once again tears flowed down.

"I had very tiny hope that Shade will come to love Fine but…After hearing that he had already marked Rein, washed that hope away. If any miracles would ever occur, that would only be him to do since he is Fine's fated pair…However…" Her sobbed choked her words from being said, all Bright could do was hug his sister.

"Let's just…see how things will be, we should prioritize Fine's health first, we don't even know when she'll wake up." Altezza wiped her tears as she kissed her best friend's forehead.

"I know you're strong…You can handle this Fine, just please, wake up soon." Altezza signaled her brother that she'll be heading out for a bit to take care of some documents involving Fine. So the one was left to guard was him.

He looked at her face, this was the very first time he could stare and observe her. He sighed silently, his face was poured down with despair for a moment as he saw her peaceful face, full of sadness, regret and loneliness. Anyone would pity her, maybe it was part of her personality that drove her this far, but Bright already warned her. Her patience can wait with the mix of her love for Shade, but her body is slowly fading out. The impact of what her sister told her, even made him sad, she was already running out of time, nobody else would know her death unless Altezza and him, and what about her husband? Would he give a damn about it?

A small flame lit up inside his heart, he didn't know what he was feeling right now. But all he desire to do now is to protect this girl lying unconscious, defenseless and most of all at the front of the gate of the dead. He reached for her hand, he flinched feeling how cold it was.

" _Such small and fragile hands…I don't even know how you survive those months, and I underestimated how strong you are, how big waves you keep splashing through the ocean of your sadness."_ He murmured to himself.

And just as that, 3 days went by, no news from Shade nor any sign of Fine waking up.

 **-Door opens-**

"Sis…Come on, you need to rest." Bright entered holding a bag of fruit in his hand as he closed the door behind him. His sister just sighed, she's been so restless, her face is saying it all.

"I will…So can you take my stead? I'm gonna take a nap for a bit," Altezza stood up as her brother nodded, she headed towards the couch which was only beside the bed where Fine was laying on. Bright sat on the same spot that his sister just moved from.

"Come on Fine, you've got this…We're waiting for you to wake up," same lines that he whispers to her ears from these past days they've stayed in the hospital.

He glanced at the table, full of untouched fruits, he bought all the fruits that Fine loves which his sister told him. When his attention was bent towards the lovely lady still out of reach of conscious, he sighed a bit in relief seeing that her complexion was getting better than the past days he saw her.

And like as he always do, he holds her hand, letting her feel assure that someone is still waiting for her to come back, and where Altezza was pretending to have knocked out already, she was surprised to see the urge in her brother's eyes for the first time, and with that, a throb of intuition hit her that he was already captivated – rather his heart has fallen in love with someone else. Such short span, but she knew that her brother would immediately move on to another girl if ever Rein didn't chose him because he have never developed such _deep_ feelings for her, it was their 'connection' that drove them together rather than their hearts.

She sighed in her mind, asking herself if this is alright? Would Fine be happy to notice? Because she knows that her best friend can immediately tell when someone has _special_ feelings for her, yes, she's sharp. Or would her heart remain faithful to Shade? What will happen once she heard the news that her husband marked the one and only girl he have always wanted?

" _God…I don't even know where this is going…"_ Altezza mumbled softly, seeing her best friend strike another battle once she wakes up already makes her feel weak…What more when her final day comes?

Then suddenly, out of the blue, Fine's phone rang. Which Altezza has been holding in case anyone calls Fine. And her eyes widened, to see that the man which her hatred grew more and more from has his name showed up in the screen. She could barely hold of the anger that was starting to ignite inside her, thankfully her brother was there to grab the phone away from her and make her calm down.

"I'll answer it," Bright patted his sister back, signing her to calm down which she did.

He stepped outside of the room, thinking twice before answering it, but anyways he still did.

 **[Hello]**

Hearing the deep voice on the other line made him clench his fist, all sorts of questions came popping in his head, he wants to ask all of them but he didn't know where to start nor did he have the courage to ask since, _does he have the right_ to ask them? But he was taken aback when Fine's face appeared in his mind and that was when he spoke up.

" _Where the hell are you? Don't you care about your wife?"_ he asked, in a demanding tone, he was holding back from yelling to the reason that he might disturb the other patients.

 **[Where I am is none of your concern, all I want to know is why the hell are you the one answering the phone and not her?]**

He gritted his teeth, such pride that he had to bite or else, things will only get worse.

" _She's still unconscious, and the doctors don't even know when she'll wake up. Maybe if you just come and visit once, your pheromones might make her feel better."_ After Bright said that, there was this long pause before he heard a clicking sound of his tongue.

 **[Tsk, what a troublesome woman]**

And before even he could yell back at the worse guy he have ever talked to, the phone hang up. From frustration, Bright couldn't help but punch the wall, so many times that his knuckles started bleeding.

When he head back inside, his sister immediately rushed towards him, seeing the blood dripping from his hands made her panic, grabbing the things she needed to attend the wound.

"…What happened? What did you guys talked about?" Altezza hesitated to ask but she was desperate to know. He clenched his fist, making her sister worried once again.

"That guy doesn't deserve to know the tears that Fine cried for him nor does he have the right to show his face to her. He is the worse man I have ever met, he just shrugged his shoulders while his wife is catching for her breath, trying to grasp the light of life she once had. I asked him to come here because I know that his pheromones might help Fine, but f*ck I had to swallow my pride for that kind of man – no, ANIMAL." His voice says it all, she have never seen Bright like this, the flame in his eyes lit up so bright that, the same hatred she was feeling was passed upon him.

"Calm down…" Altezza softly put her hands on her brother's and soon after he was able to cool his head off.

"Sis…I know you'll get mad at me for this but…" He trailed off, as his sister looked at him with confusion covering her expression.

"What is-" and she was immediately cut off from what he said.

"I'll mark Fine, I'll be her partner instead of that bastard."

….

[TBC]

* * *

 **Sorry again for the very late update, I'll try uploading the next chapter as soon as I'm done.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts, so in case that the story is a bit unsatisfying I'll think of other flows, or you are always welcome to share your opinions!**

 **Thank you again for reading and waiting! –cuddles-**


	6. Chapter 5: The Omega's Fading Love

Hi everyone! How have you all been? I hope you guys are doing well~ Here's the update that I promised you guys a month or two ago TvT, and again apologize for the super duper late updates! Hope you guys like it, do tell me your thoughts about the flow of the story~

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **Rated M up ahead, you have been warned! Act of rape might be spotted on the further content of the story, so to the dear readers who can't handle extreme plots, please exit xD**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **THE OMEGA'S FADING LOVE**

* * *

 **FINE'S POV**

How many times have I seen this? Nothing but empty space, as darkness engulf the 'everything' of my unconscious. I don't know if this is reality, but one thing's for sure my real body must be laying somewhere, maybe on the hospital bed or…coffin. Within this paradise of nothingness, I can't feel a thing.

What was I supposed to do again?

Maybe I can stay here?

I don't ever want to wake up again.

Such revolting thoughts that keeps my sane intact, I did promise myself that no matter what, I will always love Shade and he doesn't need to love me back. Just the thought of him knowing that I love him 'was' enough.

I don't know what to feel anymore, is this still me? Or is this the omega, lustful omega that is hiding within the shadows of my happiness, waiting for the painful sadness to consume me…so that 'she' can take over. But to think of it, she is me and I am her, maybe I just…haven't accepted who I really am, and the fact that my situation with Shade keeps me from accepting my true self.

" _Nobody will ever want you"_

" _You are nothing"_

I was used to these thoughts, but no matter how experienced I was with this pain. _It still hurts_.

" **That guy is fucking the worse of all"**

Ah…I can hear a voice, and it seems like this voice belongs to bright who seemed to be really irritated to what was going on, I don't know how I can hear their voice, even though I'm currently unconscious, but I can hear loud and clear. How Altezza keeps talking to me to wake up, reassuring me that everything was alright. _But I know that everything was as foggy as it is_.

Maybe if I wasn't so stubborn on staying beside Shade, then maybe I wouldn't see Altezza look so tired and restless. But love, can surely blind you, from reality and from lies itself. I keep hearing Bright cursing, which I find surprising because he didn't look like the type of person to say bad words, his smile will completely blind you, as if he is as innocent and fragile as glass.

 **"I'll mark Fine, I'll be her partner instead of that bastard."**

I jolted, not with my physical body but with my unexplainable form that keeps floating in the middle of darkness…endless darkness.

He will mark me…? Did I heard that right? I don't know if I should be happy or sad, but this was the very first time that someone would want to mark an omega like me.

 _But then again…_ I must not drag him in this sadness that I created myself. When I heard them talking about how Shade already marked Rein, it felt as if I was being torn apart on the inside. I was preparing myself for this, but the blow dealt a great damage that shattered my heart into pieces.

 _ **Why are you dwelling on one alpha?**_

Here she was again, whispering things that I won't even listen to.

 _ **Look at yourself! You are an omega, you are lustful by nature.**_

Then, a figure who looks exactly like me appeared right in front of me hovering towards me with a big evil smile curved on her lips. She put her hands on my shoulders and moved her lips close to my ears.

 _ **You deserve much more than this myself…**_

I look horrifying, that smile will surely send shivers down to anyone. She looked so desperate, she keeps saying that I should just accept who I was and who I really am.

 _ **Look at you…already breaking apart yet that one single alpha doesn't give a damn about it. Aren't you tired?**_

To be honest, her statements…are scaring me, because she is me, she knows my weakness and she knows my strengths, what I desire and what I hate. Every single words are temptations, luring me in to the trap, like a beast waiting for its moment to grab its prey and never letting it go.

 _ **Your heart has been devoured by disgusting sadness, myself. When will you open your eyes? When will you stop? Until you can no longer feel anything? Or is it that you want him to pity you? Is that what you want? Love out of pity?-**_

"SHUT UP!" I covered my ears, I hate this…my current state is weak and fragile enough that those words, can control me.

 _ **Ahh…poor child, you have been trapped into this illusion that you created on your own. I'm always watching, myself. You've fantasized building a family with him, having children and living happily for the rest of your lives…but not even one came true right?**_

I was in tears…her words…I don't want to hear anymore, even if I cover my ears, her voice rings so loud inside my head…help…

 _ **You're crying…but no one is here to make you feel better…**_

She looked at me with pity in her eyes, I was being pitied by myself.

 _ **Don't worry…I'm here…Your pain will end soon enough..**_

She hugged me, I felt so helpless…someone…please…

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Like for the past days they've stayed in the hospital, Altezza and Bright was still restless ever since the first day. They haven't lose hope of Fine waking up, he held her hand so tight and prayed.

" _Please wake up…"_

Bright was left alone again, Altezza had to do her job so in her stead, he keeps talking to Fine, waiting for those eyes to flap open. He was still confused about how he feels but he knew that this was not the right time to worry about his own problem, because Fine is still in between the line of life and death.

He jolted when he felt Fine gripped his hand back, he panicked trying to see if she was going to wake up now. Finally, the days of waiting was now over, she opened her eyes, revealing those beautiful red ruby eyes that has been hidden away for weeks.

He was about to cheerfully greet her welcome back, when he felt that something…was not right. He looked deeply in her eyes, it was not the same eyes he saw when he held her that day, he felt like her eyes was sucking him in, the nonchalant eyes that he never knew that he would see.

Where did those sparkles in her eyes went? Looking at her now, she really resembles a doll, lifeless yet so gorgeous, he panicked something was indeed wrong but he doesn't know what. He rang the bell that was connected to the desks of the nurses and doctor, soon enough the door swing opened, and among the rushing authorities, Altezza squeezed in to get in front. Broke in tears as she saw her best friend, finally opened her eyes.

But just like Bright, she immediately felt that something was wrong. She haven't said a word ever since she woke up, which made them more uneasy.

" **What's wrong? Aren't you guys happy to see me?"** They all felt goose bumps when she said that, her dead eyes was matched with this chilling smile, a combination that no one would want to see.

"F-Fine…?" Altezza called out.

"Yes, Altezza?" The smile curved on her li0ps didn't fade, but she still sound the same Fine that Altezza knows, but what was this uneasiness that they felt just now?

The doctor checked everything that needed to be checked, but as the results showed, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her. When the doctor left, the three of them were the only ones left in the room, and the cold tension spread.

"How are you feeling?..." Bright asked, trying to sound not so surprised nor…terrified.

"…I feel great" there was a slight pause, but she brushed it off with that mischievous smile.

Bright and Altezza agreed to each other that they will not mention anything that involves Shade, but…they felt as if Fine was reading their mind.

Even though she already knows what happened, she still asked.

"What happened with Shade?" She sound normal, but…something definitely felt so wrong.

"He's…" the expression on both of their faces darkened.

Then a chuckle was heard from Fine, both of their eyes widened.

"So, did he finally made Rein his or something?" still giggling, she stated as if she wasn't affected.

"How did you…" Altezza unconsciously muttered, she immediately covered her mouth but when she looked at Fine in the eyes, her knees weakened to the point that she fell down to the floor.

 _She's not Fine…I just know it! Her eyes, that smile…it's terrifying…_

Altezza thought as Bright helped her up.

"There's nothing we can do about that right?" she looked outside the window, that smile was still in her lips, curving even deeper.

Bright clenched his fists, in a blink of an eye. They no longer recognize the girl that was in front of them.

But he also knew that there was no one else to blame but that man who left her at her worse. He knows that if he doesn't say what he wants to say now, something else will happen.

"Fine…I know that this is not the right time…but can I mark you?" Altezza gasped, trying to persuade him what he was thinking, but he told her that he'll tell her later.

Then again, that smile even stretched wider, her eyes, dull eyes remained the same as she replied to his proposal.

"Sure, why not?" behind that broken smile, she was planning something and Bright had to step in because his alpha instincts told him to.


	7. Chapter 6: New Vows

**DISCLAIMER:** ** _Rated M up ahead, you have been warned! Act of rape might be spotted on the further content of the story, so to the dear readers who can't handle extreme plots, please exit xD_**

* * *

 ****CHAPTER 6****

 **NEW VOWS**

* * *

 _Maybe if I let myself in, in the first place then I wouldn't probably sink this low…_

 _The fact that I'm acting differently now, is not necessarily a bad thing._

 _I'm still me, however there's this personality inside me that is seemingly mixing quite differently from what it was before._

 _I became more vicious and my actions became more malicious._

Fine was lost in her thoughts, and that made Altezza and Bright worried. She just recovered, no… she was still recovering, physically and mentally. Being an Omega is really difficult, that was what Bright thought. You are shackled from your freedom to love whom you want to love, and that also contained a small probability that the person you love will love you back.

"Fine?" Altezza called out, she turned to her direction, forming that smile that kept giving them the odd feeling that inside her, something changed.

"Are you sure that you're okay with me marking you?" Bright reassured, and just like before, Fine gave him a smile that he can't explain as she nodded. What does she really think? He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was planning something. But too crude for him to think, he keeps on reminding himself that Fine just recovered and probably still processing as to what she needs to do from now on.

"I don't have much time left, and I just want to do what I can now," she said, taking a bite of the orange that Altezza handed her as soon as she was finished peeling it. Bright and his sister looked at each other, they don't know what to say. Or rather, they were being careful not to say something that might harm Fine's condition now.

"Fine…I want you to understand that once Bright marks you, you must now dedicate yourself to him and none other than him. Do you understand that?" Altezza explained. She just couldn't help to stay silent because this was 'bond' they are talking about.

"I know, and I understand." Simple that was all Fine said as she continued biting on the fruit that she can't seem to finish. Bright her other hand, holding it tightly. He was sure now, it wasn't out of pity nor sympathy, and he is in love with Fine for who she was. He didn't realize nor did her notice when it started, all he knows is that he must protect this maiden in front of him.

Altezza was not that dense, and soon she already noticed that her brother hold feelings for her best friend. She know that this was wrong, but she felt relieved. Because more than anyone else, she knows how kind and caring her brother is. He was much better than Fine's husband.

"…When I was unconscious, I can hear your voices. And when I heard that Shade already marked Rein, I always knew that this would happen. Every day I prepare myself, but…just like as they say, no matter how much you prepared yourself, when it hits. It will be a torture, it will fall unto you like there's no tomorrow." She looked at the window again, now she was the Fine that they know. She was wearing a very lonely expression.

"Before, I had this hope that Shade will come to love me. And that no matter how far or how hard this obstacle will be, my feelings for him will not waver, because that is how much I love him. But I never thought that I would be this exhausted to love him now." She added in such a lonely and sad tone.

Altezza and Bright held back their tears, it was as if Fine was giving off the sign that she completely admits defeat and has now given up. No matter how tight she holds on that rope that keeps her and Shade together, it will eventually be cut by someone else. And Rein was the one to do that, she doesn't hold any resentment. She just felt nothing.

She looked at Bright in the eyes, her eyes this time glimmered.

"And I think that, giving love another shot wouldn't be so bad." She smiled, it was genuine. Where did that cold Fine earlier? Those thoughts vanished, and just like Bright have thought. She was still adjusting to her new goal. He knows that she was the kind of girl who wouldn't hold a grudge, but is that really true?

"Sorry, Altezza. Can I talk to Bright in private?" Fine requested, and of course she immediately agreed. Because she knows that this will involve both of their _future._ She can't help but shake the feeling that everything is going to be alright.

As soon as she left the room. Fine looked at Bright in the eyes, neither of them backed out from the intense stares. In reality, she was still unsure, what does she feel towards this young man who claims that holds feelings for her? If anyone was in her situation, you would immediately assume that he felt pity in your situation. But as soon as she looked at him in the eyes, she was already certain that his feelings and confession are sincere.

"Fine-"

"Bright, let me ask you one thing." Her hand that he was still holding onto, she gripped. Looking down momentarily and raising up her head once again to look at him eye-to-eye.

"What do you feel towards, Rein?" she bluntly asked. Bright was taken aback but he didn't stoop down. Bowing his head, taking a deep breath. He spoke his response,

"…Before, I always thought that as an Alpha. I have no other choice but to live how Alpha's do. We just have to follow fate, and our feelings doesn't matter. You can tell that maybe, I was just carelessly dragging my feet to wherever I came to. If I will confess now then I will tell you, I did love your sister. But since she cannot reciprocate my feelings, I tried hiding that it affects me that she meets another man even though she was engaged to me," his honest eyes made Fine flinch. He hold her hand tightly as he continued.

"Our situation are similar, but different. Unlike you who remained loyal to him, my heart gave up on its own. Seeing her so happy that I can't even do made me helpless, and that was when I thought that maybe, she was really better off with Shade. Despite all of that Fine, I'm honestly confessing to you that I like you. And if you are testing me with your questions then I won't back down. Just like you have said earlier, giving love another shot wouldn't be so bad. That is also what I feel, and I know that both of us can't completely break free from the past, but if both of us are willing to pull each other up. Then I will do whatever it takes to give you the happiness that he couldn't give. I can't promise that I'm better, but I vow that your trust to me, I will do whatever it takes to hold on to it." He finished. Fine was left speechless, she doesn't know what to do. Her heart was beating fast, seeing his intense stares made her nervous.

"…O-okay." That was all she can say, Bright saw how tensed up she was that it made him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't rush you. Let's take both of our time to heal from the past scars, especially you. You've been through a lot," he then went and pat her head. Making her blush, Fine couldn't believe that she was returning to how she was, the omega her seemed to have settled down. But she knows that it was still inside of her. And she will not complete disappear for she was her, a part of her.

"I'm going to get you a drink, you should rest. Straining your body while you are recovering is bad, the doctor might scold me and Altezza later." A small smile was formed in her lips, as soon as Bright left the room, Fine tried to calm herself down.

It was a new feeling, what she was feeling right now was that feeling that she have always wanted to feel from Shade. Now that it's coming to her one after another, it left her hang up and frozen.

 _ **You should be happy…**_

She flinched, she hears her whispering again. She closed her eyes, drifting to this darkness again, seeing herself face to face.

 _ **If it wasn't for that man, I could have completely taken over 'our' body. He saved you *chuckles***_

She just smiled at herself, she have accepted who she is now. But the fact that _she_ is here means that anytime, her personality will change. This was a sin that she probably made, her personality split into two, but thankfully. Her lustful personality, the omega personality only appears when she's in heat.

…

Fine was woken up from the warm sensation on her forehead, when she opened her eyes she saw Bright who was currently placing a cold pad on her forehead. He flinched when he noticed that he woke Fine up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He softly apologized as Fine smiled at him weakly, she have a fever again.

"It's alright, how long was I asleep?" she asked, as she was attempting to sit up but Bright stopped her.

"About 3 hours, and you don't need to sit up, just rest." He was treating her gently, it was making her feel uncomfortable, maybe because she was always treated roughly by Shade.

"Bright…" she called out as she closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he reached for her hand, holding it tightly.

"T..hanks.." she mumbled drifting to sleep once again. That alone made him smile and relieved at the same time. But soon after, a sad expression was revealed from his face. The doctor strictly ordered him not to leave her side, not to mention that her body is slowly giving up.

His attention was directed to the door when Altezza came in knocking.

"Is everything alright? You're showing that face again," she sighed. Bright bit his lower lip and bow his head.

"I feel so powerless…Fine will still..." he couldn't finished his words, his sister came to his side tapping his shoulders to calm him down.

"I know…But stay by her side, that can make her situation better. Your pheromones might be different from Shade but the fact that she is slowly opening up to you means that she is getting comfortable with it." He simply nodded, showing a weak smile as he stared at Fine.

"After a week, she'll be discharged. I'll entrust her to you alright? Let her stay at your house for now, I know you will not do anything reckless, once something change. Make sure to call me, got it?" Altezza tapped his shoulder once again as he nodded.

* * *

 **Fine's POV**

It has been weeks since I've stayed at Bright's place, surprisingly I was able to adjust faster than I thought. Things calmed down, and that made my recovery faster, it's kind a funny how forceful he is. He doesn't leave me alone if I don't eat and drink my meds. I….find it cute and sweet.

Ever since we left the hospital, he didn't even bother saying Shade's name. He was being really extra careful, which makes me a bit uncomfortable since I was not used to it. But thankfully, he had the patience to let me adjust. The first week I was here, nightmare as always haunted me and he remained by my side, holding my hand to reassure me that he was there and I was not alone.

My omega self has stopped bugging me, which made me relief. That side of me is really scary, a different side that seem to be plotting to harm anyone who stand in its way.

"Hey…Are you alright?' I heard his voice as I glanced towards him, he was holding a cup of coffee, handing me the other one as he sat beside me. We are currently sitting on the sofa, watching this random movie. I nodded shyly, then as always he chuckles whenever I act shy around him. You can't blame me right? I never had this kind of treatment before.

"Here, cover yourself with the blanket. We can't let our guard down just because the doctor said that you can go home now, the possibility of you having a fever again is quite high. So stay on your knees and always be careful," he told me that for countless of times already that I got used to it.

We just ate dinner, and watching movies really calms me down somehow. It is currently 8 pm, and Bright handed me my medicine, I smiled as I grabbed the water he also handed.

"Alright, I'll just clean up a bit. You can go to sleep if you feel sleepy," he said as he headed to the sink. And just then when I was about to drink the meds he handed me, I felt shivers down my spine.

Before I knew it, my pheromones are everywhere. It was so strong that it made Bright wobble, this is bad. I'm in my heat! Just like I thought, this kind of suppressant won't work on my heat, but Altezza refuse to give me the suppressant that I use to inject myself.

"B-Bright…H-Hurry you should g-go to the room…" I panted, my chest was tightening and I feel really sensitive. I can see that Bright was also holding his senses, my heat pheromones as always is so strong that it's dangerous, I can't even move my body. I feel really weak.

"F-Fine…you…you smell so s-sweet…" I felt goosebumps, and when I glanced at his direction. I notice that his eyes were already drunk from the sweet aroma in the air, his Alpha instinct kicked in quickly that he immediately pushed me down, licking my neck, undressing me so fast as if he was so impatient.

Staring at me hungrily as he licked his lips, unbuckling his belt as I moan in pleasure as he touched me there.

"B-Bright…"I called out as he kissed me roughly like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! What do you think about this chapter? Please do tell! And also, just for your information, I'll be putting an asterisk on the chapter title (**chapter 5** like this~)whenever it contains rated M contents. Thank you for patiently waiting for my updates~ Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
